S'apprivoiser
by Lou Rose
Summary: " Ron ne voulait pas penser à ça. A Harry. A tout ce qui se bousculait dans sa tête. Il voulait simplement dormir et mettre tout ça de côté : ce qui s'était passé la nuit dernière " RW/HP slash


Le vent soufflait doucement au dehors. Il laissait ses pensées vagabonder. S'enfuir avec la brise.

Ses paupières qu'il avait décidé de garder closes s'obstinaient à vouloir s'entrouvrir. Tout son corps semblait vouloir que ses iris s'habituent à l'obscurité. Que ses pupilles s'agrandissent. Que son regard cherche frénétiquement sa silhouette. Merde.

Décidément il en revenait toujours à lui. Même dans l'obscurité de cette chambre. Même enfoui au plus profond de son lit. Ses doigts agrippaient avec force les draps oranges, ses ongles s'enfonçant dans le moelleux de sa couette. Il passa avec violence et rage sa main dans sa tignasse comme si il espérait faire fuir toutes ces pensées. Tout ce fatras qui l'empêchait de dormir. Il soupira en se retournant sur son côté gauche. Vers la fenêtre donc. Ainsi même en ayant les yeux ouverts il ne pourrait entrevoir son ami.

Comme prévu le jeune homme entrouvrit ses paupières. Laissant son regard se promener sur les rideaux qui se balançaient au rythme du vent. Demain, enfin tout à l'heure, il irait demander un sort à Hermione pour réparer la fenêtre. Elle avait été cassée plus tôt dans la journée alors que les jumeaux testaient leurs tout nouveaux feux d'artifices. Bien que le spectacle ait été fort réussi les dégâts n'en avaient pas été moindres, comme à chaque nouvelle invention des deux Weasley. Le roux sourit à cette idée. Même en temps de guerre le Terrier restait toujours un endroit où il faisait bon rire. Où les plats étaient toujours en qualité et en quantité ce qui se faisait de mieux dans toute l'Angleterre. Et où l'amour gouvernait tout. Merlin mais c'est pas vrai on en venait décidément toujours à ça, l'amour. Malheureusement le rouquin ne pouvait que se dire qu'encore une fois ce vieux Dumbledore avait eu raison. L'amour, toujours l'amour. Ron trouvait son raisonnement réellement enfantin mais il avait fini par se dire que rien n'était plus vrai que ça.

Après tout, si le Terrier tenait encore debout après toutes ces épreuves, ce ne pouvait être dû qu'à cet amour qui unissait tous les membres de cette famille. Grâce à Fred et George qui s'évertuaient à faire rire tout individu en leur compagnie. Par les doux sourires de Ginny. Par le regard rassurant du père et les bras accueillant de la mère. Ron espérait que lui aussi contribuait à maintenir à flot la plus grande famille de rouquins du monde magique.

Il soupira de nouveau. Il se sentait faible, inutile. Oui, faible et inutile. Le monde magique venait à nouveau d'entrer en guerre et tout semblait ne tenir qu'à un fil. Parce que tout ce bonheur que semblait renvoyer les Weasley, Ronald Weasley savait que ce n'était que du vent. Que sa mère était sûrement les yeux fixés sur le plafond de sa chambre en train de s'inquiéter pour ses enfants. Que son père ainsi que tous les autres membres de la famille gardaient leurs baguettes sous l'oreiller. Au cas où. Comme il savait aussi que la silhouette qui dormait dans le lit d'à côté ne tarderait pas à s'éveiller en sursaut. Le regard effrayé. Les mains tremblantes et dont le corps serait pris de soubresauts terribles.

Mais Ron ne voulait pas penser à ça. À Harry. À tout ce qui se bousculait dans sa tête. Il voulait simplement dormir, dormir et mettre tout ça de côté. Ce qui s'était passé la nuit dernière et qui lui avait explosé en pleine figure au lever.

_Cette nuit-là, comme toutes les nuits précédentes, son meilleur ami s'était réveillé en pleine nuit en proie à un cauchemar qui semblait le terroriser. Il ne cessait d'appeler le nom de son ami rouquin et de supplier quelqu'un d'arrêter. Ron avait alors bondit hors de sa couette pour tenter d'apaiser Harry. Ses gémissements de douleur étaient insupportables pour le roux qui se reprochait de ne pas pouvoir protéger son meilleur ami de la souffrance que lui infligeaient ses cauchemars quotidiens. Il aurait tant voulu pouvoir l'apaiser. Le rendre plus serein, effacer toute cette inquiétude et cette peur que le Survivant essayait de masquer en sortant de la chambre le matin._

_Le roux avait alors soulevé les couvertures d'Harry et s'était glissé à ses côtés. L'avait amené tout contre lui en lui soufflant des paroles qu'il voulait apaisantes. Lui répétant qu'il était là, qu'il serait toujours là. _

_Puis, Ron avait cherché la main de son meilleur ami pour la maintenir dans la sienne tandis que de son autre main il caressait tendrement la chevelure brune qui était encore plus emmêlée que d'habitude. Leurs nez s'étaient frôlés et Harry avait enfin ouvert les yeux, rencontrant un océan azur tourmenté par l'inquiétude. Celui-ci n'arrivait toujours pas à contrôler sa respiration, haletant et frissonnant encore. Mais les doigts caressants de Ron dans sa chevelure et sa paume bloquée dans celle rassurante de son meilleur ami commencèrent à l'apaiser. Son nez était à présent niché dans le cou du roux respirant à grandes gorgées cette odeur qui à elle seule représentait la tranquillité et la sécurité. Cette odeur qui elle seule réussissait à le bercer. _

_Ron avait, lui, continué à caresser les cheveux bruns de son ami. Profitant de cette étreinte. Posant de temps à autre un baiser léger sur la chevelure. Harry avait alors soupiré de bien être tandis que sa respiration se faisait moins agitée._

_Cependant le brun, avait décidé de remercier son meilleur ami par un regard. Parce qu'après tout, entre Ron et Harry, il n'y avait pas besoin de mot pour se comprendre. Tout passait par le regard, par les gestes et par leurs sourires tendres. Les mots dans ses moments-là semblaient de trop, inutiles. _

_Harry avait remonté son visage à la hauteur de son homologue qui était recouvert de tâche de rousseur. Les émeraudes rencontrèrent une fois de plus les saphirs dont l'obscurité n'arrivait pas à atténuer l'éclat. Mais ce qu'il avait lu dans les pupilles bleues qui le fixait lui donna l'idée de sa prochaine action. Totalement réveillé mais engourdi par la chaleur de Ron dans son lit, Harry se rapprochait de plus en plus du rouquin jusqu'à ce que leurs nez rentrent en collision une nouvelle fois. Et que leurs lèvres se touchent. Elles pour la première fois. _

_Harry avait alors fermé les yeux tandis que Ron un instant paralysé essayait de mettre de l'ordre dans ses pensées. Mais la seule chose qu'il lui était venu à l'esprit avait été « douces », elles étaient douces. Puis sa seconde pensée avait été « encore » alors qu'Harry avait retirés ses lèvres. Ron avait fait soudain le chemin inverse de son meilleur ami et avait à nouveau réuni leurs bouches. Ses lèvres caressaient délicatement celles d'Harry, les cajolant avec toute la douceur qu'il possédait. Ses doigts toujours enfouis dans la tignasse du brun, il avait senti la langue d'Harry se frayer un chemin jusqu'à la sienne. Un flot d'émotion submergea alors Ron qui –ô grand jamais- n'aurait cru qu'un baiser puisse être aussi merveilleusement tendre et excitant. Pour le rouquin il fallait distinguer tendresse et passion. Mais là, là ce n'était rien de ce qu'il avait connu auparavant. Rien de comparable avec les baisers mouillés de Lavande qui oscillaient entre tentative de passion et délicatesse feinte. Ron n'arrivait à décrire le baiser qu'il échangeait avec Harry. L'impatience et le besoin de l'autre avait rendu ce baiser passionné et ardant, pressé, dans l'urgence. Mais toute la tendresse, l'amour, le soin avec lequel chacun voulait ravir l'autre le rendait plus précieux. _

_Dans la précipitation la main du brun s'égarait avec frénésie dans la chevelure de feu. Et sa jambe gauche était passée par-dessus la cuisse de son meilleur ami. Jamais Ron et Harry n'avaient été aussi proches. Et jamais ils n'avaient été aussi apaisés. Harry se sentait enfin à sa place. _

_Leurs dents s'entrechoquaient tandis que leurs langues continuaient leur ballet. _

_Le baiser cessa par manque d'air. Ils laissèrent alors leurs fronts reposer l'un contre l'autre. Essayant de calmer leurs respirations. Encore une fois, aucun mot ne fut échangé. Ron aurait voulu dire tellement de chose, mais il se sentait incapable. Incapable de trouver les mots justes. Ou peut-être aussi par peur de briser le moment. Il se sentait comme au bord d'un gouffre, sur une brèche. Tel un funambule il se sentait irrésistiblement attiré par le vide, la nouveauté. Mais il était aussi terrifié à l'idée de plonger, de s'abandonner. _

_Et il plongea. Le manège de leurs deux bouches, de leurs deux corps repris. De plus belle. Avec plus de frénésie encore, d'impatience. Un pas avait été franchi et chacun d'eux voulaient savoir où ça les mènerait. Ron posa alors sa main sur la fesse rebondi de son meilleur ami qui de surprise en reteint un gémissement. Le rouquin ne put s'empêcher de sourire tout contre la bouche d'Harry. Sa main commençait à glisser sous le pantalon de pyjama du brun lorsqu'il repoussa violemment les couvertures. Il avait beaucoup, beaucoup trop chaud. Cette fois ci ce fut au tour d'Harry d'esquisser un sourire. La main du rouquin reprit alors sa position initiale pour le plus grand plaisir de son meilleur ami. La bouche du Survivant quitta alors celle de Ron pour venir descendre le long de sa mâchoire et de son cou. Laissant des traces brulantes là où elle passait. Les doigts de Ron se crispèrent alors sur les fesses d'Harry, se laissant complètement aller à cette nouvelle étreinte. La main du roux qui se trouvait toujours dans la chevelure brune accentua d'avantage la pression d'Harry dans son cou. La bouche du brun s'appliquait toujours, à lui laisser la marque de son appartenance. _

Ron passa machinalement ses doigts à l'endroit où se trouvait le suçon qu'Harry lui avait fait la nuit dernière. Le rouquin claqua sa langue sur son palais. Ce qu'il pouvait se repasser cette scène dans sa tête depuis que c'était arrivé. Il n'arrivait pas à se sortir ça de ses pensées. La douceur de ses lèvres, la chaleur de sa langue et les frissons d'avoir enfin son corps contre le sien. Cette main sur cette fesse d'une rondeur exquise. Merlin. Il fallait qu'il arrête tout ça ou il allait devenir fou. Ce n'était surement pas comme cela qu'il allait réussir à s'endormir. Il se souvenait de tout, de chaque sensation, de chacun des gestes d'Harry. De sa passion, de sa douceur. Ron voulait réussir à chasser cette nuit-là de sa tête, tous ses baisers et ses caresses. La nuit dernière il avait regretté de n'avoir été plus loin mais maintenant il se rendait compte que c'était beaucoup mieux ainsi.

_Lorsqu'il s'était réveillé le lendemain matin, Ron s'était senti tellement bien. Enfin apaisé, heureux. Harry savait enfin ce qu'il ressentait pour lui, il ne l'avait pas repoussé. Et Merlin ce que ça avait été merveilleux. Le roux ne s'étonna pas de ne pas trouver le brun avec lui dans son lit, d'un coup d'œil au réveil il avait remarqué qu'il était dix heures passées et que par conséquent Harry était en train de prendre son petit déjeuner. Certes il aurait préféré un petit câlin matinal mais il comprenait tout à fait qu'il était difficile de résister à sa faim lorsque l'on vient de se réveiller. Il s'étira donc, un immense sourire placardé sur son visage. Immense sourire qui ne s'éteignit pas lorsqu'il enfila son t-shirt des Canons, ni quand il rencontra le sol glacé du couloir ou encore les échardes qui dépassaient des marches en bois des escaliers. Non, son sourire ne s'éteignit que lorsqu'il remarqua qu'assis à la table du petit déjeuner Harry embrassait langoureusement Ginny qui était sur ses genoux. _

Merlin qu'il s'était senti mal et ridicule. La nuit dernière avait été tellement merveilleuse pour lui qu'il s'était persuadé qu'elle l'avait été tout autant pour son meilleur ami. Et il se disait qu'il s'était de toute évidence fourvoyé. Salement fourvoyé. Merde. Putain de merde, il n'arriverait donc pas à dormir cette nuit. Peut-être ferait-il mieux de descendre, d'aller se promener puisqu'il n'allait sûrement pas s'endormir de sitôt. Mais il n'arrivait quand même pas à laisser Harry tout seul cette nuit. L'idée de le laisser crier sans que personne ne l'entende et vienne le réveiller et réconforter lui tordait douloureusement l'estomac.

Il enfonça la tête dans son oreiller à l'effigie des Canons alors qu'il repassait à l'horizontal, son dos fermement écrasé sur le matelas. Il fixait maintenant une large fissure qui s'étendait sur le plafond, non loin de la trappe qui menait à la goule. Ron s'en voulait d'avoir été si naïf. La nuit dernière il avait oublié qu'Harry sortait avec Ginny. Il n'arrivait pas à croire qu'il avait oublié sa petite sœur. Il se sentait horrible de lui avoir fait ça. Depuis le temps que la benjamine Weasley était amoureuse du Survivant. Le rouquin essaya vainement de chasser la pensée que lui aussi était amoureux du brun depuis longtemps. Depuis leur première rencontre dans le Poudlard Express sans doute, même si les sentiments avaient évolués crescendo au fur et à mesure des années, de leurs aventures. Il espérait que lui aussi avait le droit d'être aimé. Et il l'avait cru durant ce moment où les lèvres de son meilleur ami semblaient ne plus vouloir se décoller des siennes.

Mais merde il ne pouvait quand même pas faire ça à sa propre petite sœur qui semblait rayonner depuis qu'Harry avait commencé à s'intéresser à elle. Et elle plus que n'importe qui méritait le bonheur. Elle serait heureuse avec Harry et ça Ron en était certain.

Pourtant, depuis ce matin il n'arrêtait pas de ce repasser tout ça dans sa tête et il ne comprenait pas pourquoi Harry l'avait embrassé si il était amoureux de Ginny. Cependant une horrible pensée avait commencé à germer dans son esprit. Il se disait que son meilleur ami avait juste eu besoin de réconfort, d'un corps contre le sien. Et que le fait que ce soit celui de Ron ou d'un autre aurait été la même chose. Qu'il avait juste eu besoin de se sentir vivant après son cauchemar. Après tout, il n'était pas Ginny, Harry avait dû s'en rendre compte. Aux dernières nouvelles Ron ne possédait pas d'attributs féminins. Mais le brun était souvent dans le brouillard au sortir d'un cauchemar, peut-être, peut-être qu'il ne s'était pas rendu compte de ce qu'il faisait. Qu'il n'avait pas conscience d'embrasser son meilleur ami. Ou peut-être qu'il s'était juste dit que ça lui faisait du bien sans chercher plus loin que ce sentiment.

Seulement Ron se souvenait que ce matin, Harry semblait tout à fait conscient de ce qu'il s'était passé entre eux.

_Totalement pétrifié Ron regardait Harry et Ginny s'embrassant lorsque sa mère remarqua qu'il était dans la cuisine._

_- Ron mon chéri tu es enfin réveillé ! s'écria-t-elle à son dernier fils alors que le jeune couple se séparait rapidement sous le regard de la matriarche_

_- Oui maman, répondit-il en servant une tasse de café, essayant de masquer son désespoir_

_Sa mère lui avait ensuite proposé des toasts qu'il avait fini par accepter sous le regard insistant de celle-ci. Ron évitait tant que possible de regarder le couple que formait son meilleur ami et sa sœur. Bien qu'heureux qu'ils aient arrêtés de s'embrasser, il préférait ne pas croiser le sourire resplendissant de Ginny et les yeux fuyants d'Harry. Cependant, il n'arrivait pas à se résoudre à éviter Harry du regard. Il avait besoin de savoir si celui-ci se souvenait de quelque chose, s'il regrettait, s'il en était dégoûté ou autre. Ron avait peur que son meilleur ami ne veuille plus l'approcher. Il essayait de capter les deux orbes émeraudes du brun sans que ça paraisse suspect aux yeux de Ginny. Mais le rouquin ne recevait que des regards fuyants et perdus. C'était peine perdue et Ron plongea encore plus dans la mélancolie, il en était sûr maintenant, Harry regrettait et ne voulait pas de lui, il l'évitait. Et Ron ne voulait pas voir ça._

_Il essayait en vain de trouver un moyen de ne pas se retrouver avec le couple toute la journée. Même dégnomer le jardin ne prendrait pas toute la journée, une ou deux heures tout au plus. Il savait que dès qu'Hermione descendrait après sa douche, le programme de la journée serait abordé. La solution arriva quelques secondes plus tard lorsque sa mère lui annonça que le hibou de Charlie avait déposé une lettre pour lui. _

_Saisissant cela comme une chance, Ron sauta hors de sa chaise en annonçant à sa mère qu'il avait complètement oublié mais qu'il avait promis à Charlie d'aller le voir. _

_En se précipitant vers la salle de bain d'où Hermione venait de sortir il s'était dit que finalement c'était une plutôt bonne idée, qu'il pourrait s'aérer l'esprit en volant avec son frère et qu'il pouvait difficilement être plus loin d'Harry. _

Passant son drap au-dessus de son visage il soupira de nouveau. La journée avec son frère avait été crevante. Après tout, s'occuper de dragons n'était pas de tout repos. Ça avait réussi à le distraire dans une certaine mesure. Mais Ron et Charlie avaient toujours étés très proches. Le plus grand protégeait le plus petit lorsque les jumeaux prenaient Ron comme cobaye. Molly était le plus souvent occupée avec sa cuisine et Ginny. Charlie prenait le plus jeune dans son lit lors des nuits d'orages ou lorsque la goule était agitée et que Ron tremblait de peur. Au fur et à mesure des années leur relation avait évoluée et ils parlaient. Au début pas beaucoup, mais chacun connaissait l'autre et les regards et les silences parlaient d'eux-mêmes. Et ce jour-là Charlie avait bien compris que son petit frère n'allait pas bien. Déjà parce qu'en le voyant débarquer chez lui il avait été plus que surpris. Ce n'était pas prévu. Mais Charlie n'avait fait aucun commentaire l'avait brièvement serré dans ses bras et ils avaient été voler pendant des heures en silence. Puis la nuit commença à se faire sentir et ils partirent s'occuper des dragons : l'obscurité les rendait plus dociles. Seulement Charlie s'était arrêté sur le chemin du retour pour plonger ses yeux dans ceux identiques de son cadet. La langue de Ron s'était déliée et ils avaient parlé tout au long du retour alors que le jour se levait en Roumanie. Exténué par leurs activités de la journée et par le récit de sa nuit avec Harry, Ron était alors rentré un peu apaisé en Angleterre où il faisait encore bien nuit. . Il s'était allongé dans son lit et se retrouvait là où il était en ce moment, à ruminer, à essayer de trouver le sommeil.

À ruminer, à essayer de trouver le sommeil.

Seulement, il ne se doutait pas que dans le lit à côté du sien, Harry ne dormait pas non plus. Celui-ci avait attendu des heures que son meilleur ami rentre de chez son frère. Il ne savait pas trop pourquoi au juste, il voulait juste, le voir. Lui parler peut-être. Ou recommencer ce qu'ils avaient fait la nuit dernière, il ne savait plus. Ça avait semblé tellement naturel entre eux hier. Tellement réconfortant, il s'était senti là où il devait être. Apaisé. Tellement comblé, comme s'il était enfin lui-même. Mais dans la chaleur des draps, sous la douceur de la peau de Ron et l'obscurité de la chambre il avait totalement occulté Ginny. Au réveil, blotti dans les bras de son meilleur ami il aurait voulu ne jamais se lever. Il avait caressé la douce chevelure flamboyante, un sourire de pur bonheur traversant son visage. Depuis quelques années déjà il avait toute cette tendresse envers son meilleur ami qui ne cessait de vouloir s'exprimer. Là il voulait juste profiter de ce cocon. Puis il avait entendu des pas dans le couloir. Et avait pris peur, prenant soudain conscience qu'il était avec Ginny. Et qu'il ne devrait pas être là. Pas avec son meilleur ami, pas avec cette envie monstre de retourner se blottir contre lui et de finir ce qu'ils avaient commencé cette nuit. Il ne devait pas. Ce n'était pas bien. Il s'était alors levé en essayant de ne pas regarder le corps à demi vêtu de Ron et était parti déjeuner. S'était retrouvé avec Ginny sur ses genoux, essayant de se persuader que ce qu'il éprouvait pour Ron n'était que de la tendresse qu'on aurait pour un frère. Mais au fond de lui Harry savait qu'il se trompait. Alors il avait embrassé Ginny pour essayer de se persuader que c'était ça qu'il voulait. Et il n'avait pas éprouvé un tiers du quart de ce qu'il avait éprouvé avec Ron.

En boule sous ses couvertures, Harry ne cessait de revoir le regard désespéré de Ron ce matin dans la cuisine. Il poussa un faible gémissement, il détestait voir son meilleur ami malheureux. Mais sur le moment Harry était resté figé, incapable de faire le moindre mouvement ou de prononcer la moindre parole. Il soupira. Il aurait voulu lui dire tellement de chose.

Il se sentait lâche, depuis plusieurs heures que Ron était rentré, Harry pouvait l'entendre se retourner dans son lit. Il savait que le roux ne dormait pas. Mais il n'arrivait pas à trouver la force de se lever, d'aller enlacer son meilleur ami, de lui dire qu'il avait adoré la nuit dernière, qu'il avait besoin de lui. Qu'il le voulait près de lui. Qu'il était désolé aussi. Griffondor, mouais, il était mort de trouille. Harry se demanda pourquoi c'était toujours si compliqué. Mais c'était si fort ce qu'il ressentait envers Ron que forcement ça ne pouvait pas être simple.

Putain, il voulait plus que tout son corps près du sien. Contre le sien.

Et ça, ça les dépassait tous les deux.

Ils se sentaient perdus, mais peut être que ça valait le coup d'être perdu ensemble.

Harry s'était toujours dit que si Ron était près de lui tout irait bien. C'était pour ça qu'il se sentait si mal chez les Dursley. Ne pas savoir Ron près de lui le rendait fou.

Le brun ne s'avait plus quoi faire. Devait-il faire semblant de cauchemarder ? Ron viendrait peut-être le réconforter comme hier. Mais Harry ne se sentait pas capable de jouer la comédie. Et surtout il avait terriblement peur que Ron ne vienne pas. Et cette idée le terrifiait. Et si Ron ne voulait plus de lui ? Il se rendait compte que sans lui à ses côtés il ne pourrait plus jamais avoir de nuit paisible. Parce que ça avait toujours énormément rassuré Harry de savoir que Ron serait toujours à ses côtés, qu'au moindre gémissement, à la moindre plainte de sa part, son rouquin serait là pour lui chuchoter qu'il était là. Qu'il serait toujours là. Et ça rassurait Harry, chaque soir avant de s'endormir il se sentait en sécurité, car il savait son meilleur ami dans le lit d'à côté.

Depuis toujours Ron se considérait inférieur à Harry. Après tout, celui-ci était un héros. Mais le roux avait toujours espéré que sa présence enlevait un peu de poids sur les frêles épaules d'Harry. Il s'était toujours dit qu'il ferait tout ce qui était en son pouvoir pour le soulager un peu, pour lui éviter ce qu'il pouvait lui éviter. Ainsi, il s'était sacrifié sur l'échiquier géant. Il s'était dit qu'il irait partout où Harry irait. Ainsi, il avait suivi avec lui les acromentulas. Il s'était promis qu'Harry ne souffrirait plus. Ainsi, il avait demandé à Harry de fuir alors qu'il était emmené par un gros chien noir vers le saule cogneur. Ron avait tant fait pour protéger son meilleur ami qu'il s'en voulait terriblement à présent de ne pouvoir le faire à l'avenir. Il n'aurait pas dû l'embrasser hier si ça signifiait la perte de l'amitié d'Harry. Parce que Ron ne pourrait se pardonner de le laisser seul pour affronter les épreuves à venir. Et ça le terrifiait.

Ron rejeta avec violence son drap. Putain, il allait exploser. Merlin qu'il aurait voulu revenir en arrière. Il aurait voulu que la nuit précédente n'ait jamais existé, c'était pire maintenant. Le roux posa avec rage ses pieds sur le sol, prenant sa tête entre ses mains. Puis, réalisant qu'Harry devait dormir il ralentit la cadence et se dirigea dans le noir vers la salle de bain. Il avait absolument besoin de se rafraichir les idées. Avec ses mains il se passa frénétiquement de l'eau sur le visage. Espérant que ça le calmerait.

Harry quant à lui avait ouvert les yeux dans l'obscurité de la chambre lorsqu'il avait entendu la porte se refermer derrière son meilleur ami. Laissant ses yeux s'habituer à la nuit, il se demanda si ce n'était pas le moment de parler à Ron. Il était toujours terrifié mais l'idée que Ron ne puisse pas le pardonner le poussa à faire le premier pas vers la salle de bain. Les autres pas qui le séparaient de Ron passèrent trop vite au goût du brun. Mais malgré la boule d'angoisse qui s'était formée dans sa gorge il baissa la clenche et poussa la porte. La vue du dos de Ron qui semblait agité de petits soubresauts fit se figer Harry. Il se sentait minable de faire souffrir ainsi son meilleur ami. Il referma la porte derrière lui.

Le rouquin se pétrifia en apercevant le reflet d'Harry dans le miroir qui lui faisait face. Il se retourna vers lui réunissant tout son courage de Griffondor. Mais Ron ne put se résoudre à regarder le brun dans les yeux.

Harry savait que c'était à lui de dire quelque chose mais il en était tout bonnement incapable. Avec Ron ils n'avaient jamais vraiment eu de conversations importantes. Ils se contentaient de se regarder dans les yeux pour savoir ce que l'autre ressentait. De se prendre dans les bras. Et ça avait toujours suffit. Lorsque Sirius était mort Harry n'avait vécu que pour les caresses de Ron dans ses cheveux et de la main du rouquin dans son dos qui le berçait. Ils s'étaient toujours compris sans mots.

Harry avança donc pour se rapprocher de son meilleur ami et porta sa main sur la joue de son vis-à-vis, caressant la peau légèrement piquante dut à l'absence de rasage de ce matin. Le brun se fit la réflexion qu'il adorait cette sensation sous ses doigts.

Il remarqua que Ron avait fermé ses yeux appréciant la caresse. Harry en profita pour chasser l'espace entre leurs lèvres avec douceur. Il ne fit que les effleurer laissant à Ron le choix d'approfondir ou pas. Ce que le rouquin ne fit pas. Il ouvrit les paupières et à son tour posa sa paume sur le visage fatigué de son meilleur ami. Si il avait encore le droit de l'appeler comme ça. Sa main descendit doucement pour caresser la mâchoire d'Harry. Leurs lèvres n'étant qu'a quelques centimètres Ron pouvait sentir le souffle d'Harry sur sa bouche. Délicieux.

Ron plongea son regard océan dans celui d'Harry espérant comprendre ce que ce baiser signifiait pour son meilleur ami. Le roux se sentit chavirer lorsqu'il rencontra les prunelles émeraudes qui reflétaient tant de tendresse et d'amour. En voyant Ron si bouleversé Harry cru que celui-ci avait mal compris.

« Ron, je-

- Chut » lui répondit Ron en l'attirant contre lui chastement, tendrement.

« Merci » continua-t-il en chuchotant

Harry laissa son nez s'aventurer dans le col du t-shirt de Ron, emplissant ses narines de cette odeur si particulière et si masculine qui le fait chavirer. Simplement heureux. Ses mains se perdant elles aussi sous le t-shirt, savourant la douceur de la peau albâtre. Il en soupira de bonheur. Faisant sourire le rouquin qui lui caressait les cheveux. Mais Ron avait besoin de se rassurer :

« Harry, Harry il faut qu'on parle… je- ma sœur ?

- Je ne suis pas amoureux d'elle. Je crois…que je ne l'ai jamais été en faite. Il est vrai que je l'ai cru mais, je ne sais pas, hier soir, ce matin, je me suis rendu compte de… tellement de choses. Mais, surtout que ce n'était pas d'elle dont j'étais amoureux. C'est fou, je… J'ai peur Ron. Je suis terrifié, j'étais terrifié. C'est pas normal tout ça hein ? Tout ce qui nous arrive ? Et puis je me suis rendu compte que c'était toi, oui c'est ça, toi et qu'avec toi j'étais prêt à tout. Que ce je sais pas, que j'avais envie d'essayer. Que c'était simplement logique, en total continuité avec ce que j'éprouvais déjà pour toi, ouais, je crois que c'est ça ,annonça Harry

- J'ai peur aussi, mais je… je crois que pour moi c'est arrivé progressivement tout ça ,que ça me paraissait tellement évident. Je…J'avais toujours besoin, je sais pas, de te voir, de voir que tu allais bien. J'ai longtemps pris ça pour de l'amitié tu vois, je…Et puis j'ai vu que j'éprouvais pas ça avec Hermione. Alors, alors je me suis dis c'est comme mon frère voilà pourquoi ! Mais je ne ressentais pas ça quand Ginny n'était pas là. J'avais envie de faire des choses déplacées tu vois ? Genre, je sais pas… Te serrer contre moi, te prendre par la main. Des trucs tout con quand on y pense, souffla-t-il. Mais pas des trucs qu'on fait normalement avec son meilleur ami. Ca non c'est clair. Alors, je crois, je crois que j'ai étais obligé de me faire à l'idée. Parce que, j'ai su rapidement que ça ne passerait pas et qu'il était inutile de lutter, ajouta Ron en grimaçant.

- Si ça peut te rassurer moi aussi j'avais envie de faire ses gestes déplacés mais je… je ne pouvais pas tu comprends, je ne pouvais pas envisager de te perdre. Je penses que tu es la personne la plus importante pour moi. Nan, je sais que tu es la personne la plus importante pour moi. Je…J'ai jamais eu de famille, je veux dire, les Dursley ne peuvent véritablement pas être considéré en tant que tel et… Et c'est toi, qui m'as appris ce que c'était qu'aimer une personne. Je, tu vois ? Tenta Harry qui se mordillait la lèvre

- Quand une personne devient plus importante que soi-même.

- Oui, je…c'était tellement nouveau pour moi, c'était fou tu vois, c'était tellement bon de ressentir tout ça. Déjà, déjà à cette époque je trouvais ça intense ce que je ressentais mais là, ça, c'est tellement plus fort, c'est… je sais pas, dingue. Et merveilleux, oui merveilleux je crois que c'est le bon mot » sourit le brun.

Ron lui offrit un regard emplit de tendresse.

« Et je- qu'est-ce qu'on va faire ? demanda le roux

- Je ne sais pas, déjà je vais rompre avec Ginny parce ça ne sert à rien de continuer à lui mentir. Mais, est-ce que tu veux que tout le monde le sache ? questionna Harry en posant son front sur celui de Ron

- Je crois qu'on ne devrait pas le dire tout de suite. Je ne veux pas que Ginny souffre d'avantage, déjà que je me sens coupable, avoua-t-il

- Ron, je ne suis pas amoureux d'elle mais de toi, c'est pas ta faute, c'est comme ça. Mais je suis d'accord. Juste entre nous. Rien que tous les deux » conclut Harry en commençant à parsemer la mâchoire de Ron de baisers.

Il eut une série de gémissement en retour.

« Harry, hum, je pense quand même que ça ne va pas être facile, se cacher, tout ça… interrompit Ron

- J'en suis conscient. Mais, c'est peut-être égoïste, mais j'ai besoin de… commença Harry en posant sa joue sur celle de Ron

- D'avoir quelque chose qui ne serait qu'à toi, qui ne serait pas épier par tout le monde ? Tu n'as pas envie que tout le monde te regarde encore plus que tu ne l'es déjà. Je le sais, c'est pour ça que ça me va. C'est toi et moi, entre toi et moi comme toujours. Alors oui, on va se cacher, mais peut-être, après la guerre, on pourra…

- On le pourra, promis, lui souffla Harry au creux de l'oreille, je t'aime murmura-t-il encore plus doucement

La réponse ne fut que chuchotée,

- Moi aussi, Harry je t'aime.

Alors, délicatement Harry reprit ses baisers sur la mâchoire si masculine du rouquin. Sa bouche glissait tendrement, profitant des paroles qui flottaient encore dans l'air.

Tout n'était que douceur. Comme s'ils essayaient de s'apprivoiser. Harry était bien déterminer à prouver à son tout nouvel amant toute la tendresse qu'il éprouvait pour lui. Ron quant à lui laissait glisser ses doigts dans la fine chevelure brune. Resserrant sa prise lorsqu'il sentit une langue coquine raviver le suçon qui se trouvait déjà au creux de sa clavicule. Il gémit alors plus tandis qu'Harry tout en continuant ce qu'il faisait, hissait son compagnon sur le rebord du lavabo. Puis le brun se glissa entre les jambes que le rouquin avait écartées. Réduisant encore plus l'espace qui les séparait. Mais un gémissement plus fort leur fit prendre conscience qu'ils se trouvaient dans la salle de bain et que n'importe qui pouvait les surprendre. Surtout que depuis que la guerre avait éclatée, les Weasley avaient le sommeil plus léger, se réveillant à chaque petit bruit suspect.

Ils s'écartèrent alors d'un commun accord pour retourner dans la chambre du rouquin. Arrivés dans celle-ci, ils se contentèrent de se blottir l'un contre l'autre dans le lit de Ron. Laissant la fraicheur de cette fin de nuit les engourdir. Ils avaient envie de profiter de cet instant de calme, de ce moment si précieux où chacun des deux se sentaient parfaitement à sa place.


End file.
